Dead Rising 4
Dead Rising 4 es la octava entrega de la Saga Dead Rising, lanzada el 6 de diciembre del 2016 como exclusiva para Xbox One y Windows 10,Capcom Vancouver - Reacciones de la prensa al confirmarse Dead Rising 4. aunque se espera que salga una adaptación para las consolas de Playstation 4 un año despuésLa exclusiva de Dead Rising 4 es temporal - Vandal. Se trata de una secuela de Dead Rising 3, tomando lugar 16 años después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en el primer juego y apenas uno de la epidemia de Los Perdidos, acontecimiento en el que se descubrió una cura para el virus zombi. El estudio de desarrollo está encargado de Capcom Vancouver. Argumento El protagonista de este titulo será nada menos que Frank West, el reportero icónico de la saga de Capcom que protagonizó el primer juego descubriendo lo que sucedía en Willamette, Colorado. Esta vez, se encontrará en la misma "nueva" ciudad en época navideña, en el que un misterioso brote zombi ha comenzado en el Willamette Memorial Megaplex Mall y se ha extendido por toda la ciudad; debido a esto Frank verá que no todo lo muerto permanece así. El reportero susceptible a su edad tendrá que aventurarse por toda la ciudad abriéndose paso a través de los zombis con cual arma tenga en su mano mientras descubre la verdad detrás de la nueva epidemia. Producción Rumores de Desarrollo En la primeras semana de junio antes de la E3, cuando Dead Rising 4 apenas se oía como parte de teorías o posibilidades lejanas, un sitio web filtró un póster junto con varias imágenes de lo que sería el juego en sí; en una de ellas muestra al protagonista del Dead Rising: Frank West. Los rumores indicaban que el juego que es desarrollado por Capcom Vancouver sería un claro remake del primer juego, debido a que se centraba en la ciudad donde comenzó toda la saga: en Willamette, Colorado.Dead Rising 4 Poster and Gameplay Images Leaked, Might be a Remake of Dead Rising 1 - ThisGenGaming Unos días después, los rumores se extendieron a [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=1232095 los foros de Neogaf], donde hubo nuevas filtraciones en la que resalta mucho la ambientación navideña.Dead Rising 4 confirmado por una filtración - MeriStation Dead Rising 3 llegó como juego exclusivo, y de lanzamiento, de Xbox One en 2013. Las ventas fueron bastante buenas, y más teniendo en cuenta el escaso parque de consolas que tenía Xbox One por aquellos días. Los rumores sobre una nueva entrega han circulado por Internet casi desde la aparición de la tercera parte por lo que no parecía descabellado pensar en una cuarta entrega. Demostración en la E3 2016 Durante la conferencia de Microsoft, después de varios rumores sobre su desarrollo, se ha confirmado el juego de la saga de Capcom presentando un tráiler en el que se ven sus primeras revelacionesE3 2016: Confirmado Dead Rising 4 - IGN. En él, se confirma que Frank West será el protagonista, con un tráiler en el que está disfrutando un momento en alguna parte del Centro Comercial de Willamette mientras suena el villancico Jingle Bells Rock, cerca de un árbol navideño lleno de zombis. En un ambiente en donde la nieve y las luces navideñas contrastan con la destrucción de la ciudad, el reportero se ve relajado en su sofá, repasando sus históricos momentos anteriores capturados con la cámara, y a través de una selfie con un zombi, marca su regreso a través de las redes sociales. En la E3 desde el 21 al 24 de julio, el equipo de Microsoft dió la posibilidad de conocer al equipo de desarrollo de Dead Rising 4, y lo más importante, la posibilidad de poder jugar una demostración de lo que sería el juego real, en la que en poco tiempo se destacan tanto las nuevas posibilidades de la jugabilidad y el cambio de controles, como el mejoramiento de la gráfica de juego usado en Dead Rising 3; además de que se confirma el hecho de que los productores del juego se tomaron en serio el querer "volver a las raíces", tanto en lo jugable, como en sentido del humor, sin quitar las buenas novedades que ha ido agregando conforme estrenaban nuevos juegos. Dead Rising 4 - Tráiler E3 Español Dead Rising 4 Demo (Español) E3 2016 – 13 Minutos de Gameplay Demostración en la San Diego Comic-Con 2016 El sábado 23 de julio, los aficionados que asistieron al San Diego Comic-Con 2016 fueron invitados a asistir a una conferencia especial de Dead Rising 4, en el que tanto el equipo de desarrollo del juego, como también varios invitados especiales de Dead Rising: Endgame, Greg Miller e incluso un invitado especial, "Frank West", estuvieron hablando acerca del juego, la influencia de los zombis en la cultura pop, videojuegos y mucho más, ademá de tener una oportunidad de sacarse "selfies" con el protagonista del futuro y primer juego. En el evento, también se ha mostrado un nuevo video, en el que recalcan el motivo por el cual están sacando sus buenas cartas en este tramo del año: ¡el décimo aniversario de la saga! En un detrás de escena explican sus motivos del regreso de Frank West a Willamette, de lo especial que le hace la época de navidad al juego, y de los nuevos tipos de zombis que veremos en pantalla.Dead Rising 4 a big hit at San Diego’s Comic-Con - WinBeta thumb|center|420 px Otro video de gameplay ha sido filtrado del San Diego Comic Con, en el que se muestran varios otros detalles como algunas armas combo, nuevos escenarios, y hasta una nueva personaje, que parece ser una co-protagonista llamada Vick. En el nuevo video también se confirma que la separación de misiones volverán a ser por parte de "casos", método usado en los juegos anteriores al Dead Rising 3Filtración de Dead Rising 4 muestra armas y escenarios - LevelUp. Demostración en la Gamescon 2016 Dead Rising ha confirmado su presencia en la Gamescon 2016, que se celebra en Colonia, Alemania, en la que los participantes podrán disfrutar de una demo jugable.[https://twitter.com/DeadRising/status/765239172269428737 Anuncio de Dead Rising 4 en Twitter] Allí también se ha mostrado nuevos videos de gameplays, en las que destacan la presencia de muchas nuevas armas combinadas, las múltiples posibilidades que otorgan los trajes EXO, y una cinemática de presentación de un nuevo tipo de zombis para el juego.Se lanza trailer de Dead Rising 4 en la gamescom 2016 - Pixelania thumb|center|420px Personajes *'Frank West:' La página oficial de Xbox destaca muchas cualidades y muestra consejos por parte del fotógrafo acerca de cómo actuar en un apocalipsis zombi, un papel ya mostrado en Dead Rising: Watchtower: center|600px Novedades *'La cámara regresa:' El jugador podrá tomar fotografías de la ciudad o tomarse sus propias "selfies" tanto solo como junto a un zombi mientras manejas las muecas que realiza Frank en una nueva interfaz. *'Nada y todo es un arma': Toda una nueva colección de armas combo y vehículos modificables con la libertad de que los jugadores creen sus propias armas de destrucción zombie. *'Mundo abierto': Los jugadores explorarán el mundo abierto de Willamette, Colorado, mientras enfrentan nuevos enemigos zombies: los recién infectados que tienen más agilidad, y los que al infectarse han ganado más fuerza y resistencia para atacar a sus víctimas. *'Tiempo ilimitado:' Aunque aquí se quiera conmemorar varios aspectos del primer juego de la saga, se ha quitado el contrarreloj característico de los juegos anteriores que no terminaba de convencer en general, dando más posibilidades de realizar los casos y explorar el mapa. *'EXO traje': El EXO traje les dará a los jugadores una súper arma con increíble poder de juego para enfrentar la horda de zombies. Con este traje podrás probar nuevas maneras de lanzar y partir a los zombis, arrancar objetos sellados al suelo para usarlos como arma, y hasta lanzar vehículos a una gran distancia. *'Multijugador': En este juego podrás jugar de modo cooperativo con hasta 4 jugadores. ---- [http://www.xbox.com/es-ES/wallpapers/#/collections/dead-rising-4 Descarga los últimos y mejores fondos de pantalla de Dead Rising 4] ---- Ediciones Microsoft anunció que habrá diferentes incentivos de preventa para los que quieran la edición estándar del juego, dependiendo de la tienda en la que sea pre-ordenada.Conoce los incentivos de preventa de Dead Rising 4 - Level Up *El DLC "X-Fists" es ofrecido a los que preordenen en la Microsoft Store o en el sitio de Xbox. Este incluye unos grandes guantes que tienen el poder de aplastar con ellos a varios zombis usando el Exo traje. *El DLC "Steampunk Snowman Head" es ofrecido a los que preordenen en GameStop. Este incluye un gran casco disparador de bolas de nieve que congela a varios zombis, para que luego los puedas destrozar con un simple golpe. *El DLC "Candy Cane Crossbow" es ofrecido a los que preordenen en Best Buy. Este incluye una ballesta que reemplaza las comunes flechas con bastones de caramelo para eliminar a esos zombis con un gran espíritu navideño. *El DLC "Slicecycle" es ofrecido a los que preordenen en Amazon. Este incluye la clásica motocicleta con dos motosierras en cada lado Dead Rising 4 - Primer combo Exoesqueleto.png|X-Fists Dead Rising 4 - Slicecycle.jpg|Slicecycle Dead Rising 4 - Steampunk Snowman Head.jpg|Steampunk Snowman Head Dead Rising 4 - Candy Cane Crossbow.jpg|Candy Cane Crossbow Además de estos packs, hubo un pack navideño para fines del 2016, al igual que un pack especial de San Valentín para febrero del 2017. Frank Rising El 4 de abril se lanzará un nuevo DLC llamado Frank Rising, en el que explora lo que le pasa a Frank después de la invasión zombie en Willamette. En esta expansión, los jugadores controlarán a Frank, que estará infectado. De esta forma, tendrán que alimentarse y tratar de sobrevivir en un entorno mucho más caótico e infestado de enemigos. La premisa de este DLC muestra un mundo en el que un nuevo brote del virus convierte a la gente en zombi en Willamette.Frank Rising, DLC de Dead Rising 4, se muestra en un nuevo tráiler - [http://www.vandal.net/ Vandal] De este modo deberá darse prisa en explorar la ciudad para buscar una cura a la enfermedad. Por suerte, la infección también otorga a Frank nuevas habilidades y poderes que, una vez aprenda a usar, le servirán para abrirse paso de un modo diferente al de la aventura principal. También habrá por el camino varios sobrevivientes que quedaron atrapados en la ciudad, y que deberemos intentar salvar antes de que el gobierno solucione el problema al eliminar a todos sus habitantes.Frank Rising, Frank ha vuelto - [http://www.somosxbox.com/ SomosXbox] thumb|center|450 px Super Ultra Dead Rising 4 Mini Golf Este DLC, que aún no tiene fecha fija, llevará a los jugadores a través de un recorrido por el centro comercial de Willamette, compitiendo en un minigolf con distintas armas y hoyos. Galería Imágenes promocionales Dead Rising 4 - Imagen promocional 01.png Dead Rising 4 - Imagen promocional 02.png Dead Rising 4 - Imagen promocional 03.png Dead Rising 4 - Imagen promocional 04.png Dead Rising 4 - Imagen promocional 05.png Dead Rising 4 - Imagen promocional 06.png Dead Rising 4 - Imagen promocional 07.png Dead Rising 4 - Imagen promocional 08.png Dead Rising 4 - Imagen promocional 10.png Dead Rising 4 - Imagen promocional 09.png Dead Rising 4 - Imágenes de Gamescon 01.png Dead Rising 4 - Imágenes de Gamescon 02.png Dead Rising 4 - Imágenes de Gamescon 03.png Dead Rising 4 - Imágenes de Gamescon 04.png Dead Rising 4 - Imágenes de Gamescon 05.png Capturas Dead Rising 4 - Cover chico.png Dead Rising 4 - Frank con una espada.png Dead Rising 4 - Mapa del Centro Comercial.png Dead Rising 4 - Frank en una moto.png Dead Rising 4 - Frank en triciclo.png Dead Rising 4 - Traje EXO.png|''Traje EXO'' EXO Suit resume - Dead Rising 4.png Videos Trailers Dead Rising 4 E3 Announcement Trailer - E3 2016 Dead Rising 4 Official "Black Friday" Cinematic Trailer Dead Rising 4 - Return to the Mall Español Dead Rising 4 - Tráiler Combo-Ween Dead Rising 4 - Tráiler Oficial de Lanzamiento Otros Dead Rising 4 Coming Later This Year - IGN News 12 Bloody Minutes of Dead Rising 4 Gameplay - E3 2016 E3 2016 Dead Rising 4 Xbox One, Windows 10 Exclusivity Is Timed - IGN News Dead Rising 4 Developer Interview - IGN Live E3 2016 Dead Rising 4 Reactions - IGN Live E3 2016 Enlaces Externos *Web oficial *Críticas de la prensa de Dead Rising 4 en LogiaGamer Referencias en:Dead Rising 4 Categoría:Videojuegos